Parking assistants or remote parking aids—RePAs—park a motor vehicle autonomously, i.e. automatically without intervention by the driver of the vehicle, both in longitudinal parking spaces and also in transverse parking spaces, and they also unpark from parking spaces. For this purpose, the parking assistant determines the correct steering angle after it has measured the parking space by means of suitable sensors.
From CN 102874251A, a control device for the remote control of a motor vehicle is known, with which the motor vehicle to be parked can be parked by a driver of the motor vehicle that is no longer in the motor vehicle. For this purpose, the driver of the motor vehicle can initiate the parking process using the control device in the form of a smartphone. In order to be able to use the available parking space optimally, a boundary line that must not be crossed by the parked motor vehicle can be predetermined by means of a touch display of the control device. Thereupon, the control device determines corresponding control signals for controlling the motor vehicle in order to park it accordingly. However, improved utilization of the available parking space can only be achieved to a very limited extent in this way.
There is therefore a need to demonstrate ways in which the available parking space can be utilized better.